Memories of Neah
by Risa Silvara
Summary: With everything that goes on in Allen's life, Neah would know what's going on, wouldn't he? Of course. He couldn't let anything bad happen to his host, now could he? Neah's reactions and thoughts on happenings in his nephew's life. Rated for language.
1. Tombstone

A/N. Moments in Allen's life with Neah's reaction and his own thoughts on the matter.

DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshina. I wish I was her. ;_; If I was, then there'd be Lavi x Kanda yaoi. Lenalee would die. And Allen would be a Noah with Tyki. But it's not…so.

I'm still new to writing anime stuff with the canon characters. But I'm well-versed in DGM. So. Hopefully I get the moments correct, as well as the characters in character.

* * *

><p>Tombstone<p>

_"Konbanwa, young one. Do you wish for me to revive Mana Walker for you?"_

Those words had been the ones to change the life of young Allen Walker after the demise of his foster father. If only he'd known what kind of life he was throwing himself into that night…

Good evening…that simple statement roused Neah Walker, the 14th Noah from his sleep inside young Allen Walker's mind. "Shit shit shit…Allen don't do it." Too bad Allen couldn't hear him.

_Allen glanced up in his depression at the Earl, opening his mouth to speak. "You…can bring Mana back?"_

"_All you have to do is call for him, and your Mana will return to you…" The Earl stated outside, hovering over the tombstone of Mana Walker with than never-ending grin of his. He clapped his gloved hands together happily, spinning Lero in a happy manner as he revealed the body that would soon be host to this 'Mana Walker's' soul. _

"God damn it all…the little idiot can't hear me at all," Neah ranted, watching the proceedings with rapture. Mana…Neah knew that there was a catch to the Earl's offer. He knew that if something didn't happen…his beloved nephew, his host for himself and the 14th Noah would soon die and his body taken over by the Akuma. Neah didn't know what would happen if his presence was discovered inside the Akuma afterwards…but it wouldn't be good.

"_MANA!"_

_The Earl was ecstatic. Another Akuma for his growing hoard of monsters to prey upon the unsuspecting human populace…oh happy day. Happy day. His grin, if possible, grew wider and wider. _

"_Al…len. You made me…into an Akuma! You made me into an Akuma, Allen. I curse you! I curse you Allen Walker!" _

Pacing back and forth, Neah watched, wincing in phantom pain at his own eye as the Akuma that was Mana sliced through his host's left eye, cursing him in the process. "Allen…" Neah murmured softly. "I'm sorry…" He closed his eyes, and then reopened them, the color matching Allen's own now, blood coursing down from his left eye. He was taking over Allen's motor skills…if not for just a moment. It was all he could do to save the both of them. "Innocence…activate. Niisan, forgive me…I don't want to hurt you…" he whispered, closing his eyes again as tears fell towards the ground as he moved his left arm in unison with Allen's own, the silver claw of God slicing through the Akuma with ease. "Be at peace, niisan. I will watch over Allen to the best of my ability."

Neah closed his eyes, finished with his job at protecting his young host after noticing the Earl had vanished with the destruction of his precious Akuma. Coward. It was for the best that he vanish, however. The Musician sighed in relief as he fell backwards onto the ground of his realm inside Allen's consciousness. "Marian should be here soon with Tim…he'll be fine if I just…nap." He'd only inhabited this small child's body for the good part of a decade, but Allen's lack of power and experience left Neah drained for the time being. And thus, the exiled Noah fell into sleep, to provide his aide to the young child whenever he was needed. It was the least he could do to help his host. God only knew what trouble he'd get into without his help.

* * *

><p>AN; End of the first chapter of this thing…I hope anybody who reads this enjoys it and provides their intake. I referred to the first volume of the manga for the info. I hadn't read it in awhile…so a refresher was needed.

Anyway…how come it always looks longer when typed on Word. I mean really…it encompassed about two pages on Word…but translated onto FF…it's so short. I'll try to keep making them longer and longer as time goes by…Can't promise it though.


	2. Aria

A/N: Right so. I actually put most of my fanfics on my deviantart account…so. If anybody cares to read the ones I have there...my DA is chandrisa.

I'd like the thank Ani for reviewing. And in response to that review…I'm going with Allen's first Exorcist mission in Mater as my next one. And I have no clue where I'm going with this. |D

DGM is owned by Katsura Hoshina.

* * *

><p><em>Aria<em>

"Checkmate…oh yay I beat myself at chess again…" Neah drawled, knocking over the white king of his subconscious chess board onto a pile of other chess pieces. "Ah hell…now I have to pick those up..." You know you're bored to death when you're playing chess with yourself…and complaining that you have to pick up the pieces when you're done.

"Eh. I'll leave them there..." Neah yawned his boredom to the bleak world around. "Anything I could ever conjure up with thoughts I can have...except bloody people," He snorted his annoyance, banging his head against the table. He stopped, and then glanced up. "Somebody's angry. Let's see who pissed off my adorable nephew so much."

"_Return it. Return the Innocence. RETURN IT!"_

"Oooh. That's a particularly nasty akuma…" he mused. "Girly samurai guy is injured...Ooh. He's one of those Second Exorcists…he'll be healed in no time at all…but for now he's out…Allen is going to be a little bit of help with this…" Neah closed his eyes, thinking of what to do. He couldn't allow that Finder lurking around find anything out of the ordinary from Allen, or that Yu Kanda. Snapping his fingers with an idea, Neah began to concentrate, using the force of his own will and power over Dark Matter to begin forming the shape of Allen's anti-akuma weapon. Nobody could see it; he already had that scary aura going about…nobody would notice the dark matter trying to warp the Innocence, right?

"_Idiot! Your weapon hasn't finished forming!"_

"Aww man. Stupid Allen. I want hoping to make his weapon into some cool awesome weapon…hmmn. Eh. How about a gun…that's cool enough for now." Neah morphed his vision of a weapon into a gun, also keeping an eye on the fight as well.

"_You can't hit me when I shift into sand…"_

"Oh. You wanna bet, dumb Akuma?" Neah growled, now angry with it himself for mocking his wonderful work with Allen's arm. Neah wasn't one to enjoy losing, after all. He swore a very vivid amount of words in various languages when the Akuma swallowed Allen into the sand. Snorting his annoyance, Neah used his own power over dark matter to be able to block the stabbing into the sand by the Akuma. "Dumb ass…"

Neah nodded his pleasure at Allen managing to show himself out of the sand, and again transformed his anti-akuma weapon into his saber of sorts. "It is short notice and not that great…but it's pretty cool now…" he mused, proud of himself.

_Shit. Rebound. My body can't keep up with the morphed weapon…_

Well. That was a problem. If Allen's body couldn't handle it…then Neah really couldn't do anything about it at all. He prepared himself to step in and handle it himself…

"_Che. You useless idiot! What do you think you're doing running out of energy at the last minute? You were the bastard blabbing on about protecting those two! I hate the way naïve people like you do things. Moreso, I hate people who don't keep their promises!"_

Neah whistled appreciation towards the samurai. "Nice save there…I almost thought I would have to show myself to the akuma, and in turn, the Earl before my cute nephew was ready. "

_Give me one more shot...Innocence activate!_

"_E-EXORCISTS."_

"Yeah yeah. No final scream for me stuck in a teenager's head..." Neah stated idly, dropping his connection to Allen's innocence. "But take that, bitch."

Take that indeed.

* * *

><p>Poor Neah talks to himself a lot. ;~; And plays chess with himself. He's so lonely. Poor thing.<p>

Anyway. References made to the DGM manga. I didn't feel like going upstairs to get my own volumes of it…so I used the translated version on mangareader.

Anyway. I'll take ideas on moments to do for this if anybody has any. I'm thinking of doing the Fallen One/Tyki 'kills' Allen incident next. But if there's any others anybody can think of they want. Go ahead and put it in a review.

-rant-...And alright. How come every time I upload a document to FF, it takes out words. | It's really annoying me. That is all. -rant over- If anybody notices any words missing, let me know. FF hates me. XD


	3. Rewind

A/N; I finally got around to getting up the next chapter of this one up. I've been working on The Fourteenth's War, but since I'm experiencing minor writer's block, I thought I'd go back to working on this for all you people who have taken the time to read this one.

I got some really good suggestions on what to do. So far, what I have in mind for scenes are:

Rewinding Town

Krory/Dark Allen playing Poker

Fallen One

The Ark…arc.

Level Four attack

Maybe a few others if anybody has any other ideas or requests. I might do a couple of the time Allen spent with Cross as well.

is owned by Katsura Hoshina.

Rewind

Neah blankly tapped the keys to his melody in sheer and utter boredom, gently singing along with the piano. Once it was over, it was over. His head suddenly slammed down onto the piano keys. "I'm so bored. Dear god, if there is a god, make something interesting happen!"

He perked up in sheer delight when he caught wind of what Allen was going to be doing. Going on another mission. Yes! Whenever Allen did that, Neah usually got to butt in a little bit to provide himself some form of entertain. "There is a god! Thank you." His hands fling themselves into the air, as he listened through Allen's ears at what the Innocence was doing in that town. Rewinding it endlessly? Wonderful. It could be both a bane, and a boon…depending on what day was being rewound for a person.

To be honest, Neah was excited to be going on another mission. He wasn't the one physically going…but he was there mentally at least. "Let's see what trouble my cute little nephew gets in this time." Allen was one to attract trouble wherever he went, Neah had noticed.

The mission started out simply enough, Allen discovered a very…if Neah could describe her in one word it would be the word depressing. She just seemed so depressing. From appearance, and her panicky ways she simply was depressing. Neah couldn't help himself and he found himself snickering at her personality. Such a depressing personality for a depressing woman, although Neah himself could be considered depressing because he simply was stuck in the head of a fifteen, almost sixteen year old's mind.

And then she ran away. Oh happy day. More work. The day passed, as usual, and then the next day of October 9th repeated itself. Neah snorted as he heard Allen sneeze during his conversation with Lenalee. He better not catch a cold. Every single time Allen got sick, he did as well. While Allen had people to take care of his sick self, nobody took care of Neah. He, at least, got well at the same pace as Allen did.

Wow…now that Allen was having a conversation with the newly introduced Miranda Lotto, Neah's initial opinion of her was wrong. She wasn't just depressing. She was suicidal depressing and plain psychotic.

Neah twitched in annoyance as the three level two Akuma played rock, paper, scissors over who would get to kill his cute nephew…And then they were complaining that Allen was cheating. Yeah, well….Allen was a cheater. Sue him. Neah fully blamed Cross Marian for the reason why his adorable nephew was such a horrible cheater.

Neah was somewhat grateful that the Akuma were suddenly leaving, although another part of him was worried about why they were leaving. Could they have gotten orders from another? Neah frowned, worried even more now. Only the Earl or a Noah could control the Akuma…that was quite worrisome.

"Timcampy…you really shouldn't be poking Allen's injury," Neah voiced Allen's own at Timcampy for poking at his injuries. Why did he have to make that golem so well that it had a bit of a personality of his own? Too bad he hadn't added a voice to it like the Earl did Lero…

"This is quite interesting," Neah drawled, as he witnessed the quite depressing female return to bed, that Innocence clock of hers rewinding time yet again.

"_Ah! Hey, that pumpkin.. Where do you get a ticket for "The Pumpkin and the Witch?"_

Neah swore vividly. That voice…that voice was so familiar. "Rhode…" he murmured in mild longing. She was the only one of the previous Noah family to be alive besides the Earl…he hadn't killed her. She was the one person he could never dream of hurting…but he had. In the worst manner possible…he'd taken away her family. He'd taken away himself.

Allen was now giving chase to the Akuma that had stolen the money for the play; leaving Miranda all alone with Rhode as her only company. That…was incredibly stupid of him. That woman was as good as dead if neither of them made it back to rescue her.

_Damn it! It's a trap!_

"No duh, Allen….I could have told you that." Too bad he actually couldn't have told him that.

"_C-c-c-cold!"_

"_Allen, where's your coat?"_

"_I left it back and where we were working…"_

Neah sneezed, and scowled. Of course he did. Allen better not catch a cold because of this. Or he'd smack himself upside the head a few time…well he would if he could, but he wouldn't. So he would just have to imagine himself smacking his nephew upside the head if he caught a cold.

Neah swore as Allen lost consciousness, and Neah had no clue what was going on. Without Allen's eyes, he had no clue what was going to happen now. When Allen came to, Neah could fully see what was happened, and fully feel some of the pain Allen was going through. His arm that held his Innocence was being nailed to a wall in Rhode's own little dimension.

"_You're not an Akuma. What are you?"_

"_I'm human. What's with that face? Humans can't be friends with the Akuma?"_

Friends? No. The Noah were not friends with the Akuma; they were the masters while the Akuma were their servants. Neah shook his head, trying to figure out what to do. If worse came to worse, then he could always pop in…but that would have to be a last ditch effort to save the life of his nephew. It didn't matter if Rhode found out that he was still alive…as long as Allen lived.

Allen was being embraced by Rhode now, and Neah could feel the familiar warmth of the embrace. It was calming in a way…although Neah still was far from calm in this situation.

"_Wha…to yourself?"_

Neah chuckled wearily, noting that Rhode hadn't changed at all in the time he'd be away from her. Although, she was a little bit more sadistic than what he recalled. No matter…thirty-five years or so was a long time.

His minor amusement at Rhode was short-lived though. Neah flinched in pain, feeling what Allen was feeling as the candle suddenly plunged into Allen's cursed eye. Neah's hand moved lightly over his own eye, and he was surprised to see that he could no longer see out of his own eye. He guessed it was because he'd been in Allen's mind so long, that Allen's pain was now really his pain as well.

"_You can't kill me. Are three Akuma too much for you?"_

Yes. Three Akuma were too much for Allen to handle, especially in the state of injury he was in. Neah was panicking now, truly panicking. What was he going to do now? He didn't think that he would live very long if he interfered now…neither of them were going to live long.

"_You too…it's about time I released you as well."_

Well. They were going to have a dead German woman on their hands here in a moment. Neah sighed, and shook his head, has hand still covering his own. The Black Order would be done one potential…

Oh wait. Nevermind. Allen was being a dumbass, again, and had flung himself in front of the attack Rhode unleashed upon Miranda. Neah congratulated Allen on his want to protect her, but cursed him for being so damn stupid.

"_It's alright…"_

No! It wasn't alright! It most definitely was not alright. Neah was ready to throw himself to the wolves in another second. Open a gate to the Ark, get Allen, Lenalee, and Miranda through it…and get away from there.

Well. It seemed that Neah's interference was unnecessary at this point in time, and Neah sighed his relief as Miranda activated her Innocence, and it caused Allen's wounds to heal. Mostly. Neah knew they would return because he himself could still feel the damage from the injuries.

"_It's that child we met at the theater…Akuma?"_

"_No. Human." _

"_A-L-L-E-N. Allen Walker. The one who can see the souls of the Akuma. I heard about you from the Count. You became an Exorcist to save their souls, right? You were cursed by your beloved father. I decided if I became involved with anybody, it'd be you."_

Of course. Of course she would decide to become attached to Neah's current host. Of bloody well course. It would only be a matter of time before she would notice Allen's similarities to Neah. Eventually, he would have to show himself….Neah could only hope Allen would be ready for that.

"_Hey you, Akuma."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Self destruct. Umbrella, start counting down from ten."_

Wait…what was she doing? Shit. She was going to pray on Allen's loving Akuma nature…

"_10."_

"_Hey…do you know what happens when you break an Akuma without using Innocence? The soul will vanish into Dark Matter…and then it can't be saved at all."_

"_2."_

"_Stop!" Before it explodes…I have to destroy it._

"_Allen! No! You won't make it in time!"_

"No. Allen! God damn it all! You're going to get yourself killed, you stupid nephew of mine." Neah hissed, watching it horror as Allen lunged towards the Akuma, trying to save it's damned soul. If Lenalee hadn't interfered…Neah would have. That would have been a dangerous situation for Allen, but not for a Noah.

"_Great! Great! Running headfirst into an explosion like that! You're even more fun than I expected!"_

Oh lovely. When Rhode liked somebody like that…it could only spell disaster for them. Neah sighed, almost regretting leaving Rhode alive like he had…but he had to. He had loved her. He didn't want that to die along with her.

"_Aha. Time to call it quits since you destroyed it. That was a lot more fun than I expected it to be. Bye."_

His gun at the back of her head…no, aiming to shoot. Neah dug his nails into the palm of his hands. "Allen! Don't…" he murmured softly to himself. He still loved her…he didn't want her dying at the hands of his nephew, his host when he could do something about it. Allen would never be able to hurt a human like that, though…right?

"_You hate me, don't you? You're hand is also a weapon, Allen. An exorcist really shouldn't cry over a lost Akuma…nobody will like you if you're like that. Let's play again sometime, Allen. Bye~"_

Neah sighed heavily and fell into a sitting position on the floor, sighing his relief. It was over. They were both still alive. That was all that mattered. But the Clan of Noah…they were making their appearance again. Neah frowned, worried now more than ever about his cute nephew. If the Earl found out about him taking refuge where he was…Allen was as good as dead…or worse. He'd have to be more careful from now on.

A/N; Finished this at about 1:50 AM. Sooo. If you couldn't tell, I am a NeahxRhode shipper. Yup. He luffles her. Anyway. I hope you all liked it.


	4. Vampire

A/N; Neah makes me happy. That is all.

-Man is owned by Hoshino-sensei

* * *

><p>Vampire<p>

Paranoia ran ramp ant inside the recesses of Allen's mind, all thanks to Neah being the freak that he was being after the Rewinding Town incident with Rhode. With the Noah family now in the picture, Neah would have to be more and more careful about his use of his abilities over Dark Matter, along with aiding Allen.

Neah tapped quietly on the keys to a piano inside of Allen's mind, sighing. He was too worried to play, so the instrument vanished like it had been there and was replaced with a table and some tea to watch what was going on with his cute nephew. So they were in search of that man? Finding Cross Marian would be difficult. At least they had his Timcampy to be able to better locate him.

Timcampy had been designed after the Earl's own Lero, only he was far more sophisticated in his abilities than the umbrella. He could grow at will, he had a personality of his own, could store anything and every in his body, knew some forms of sorcery to be able to break barriers…and the best thing of all? He could store many pieces of music, which was probably the best thing ever and made Neah adore the little wannabe snitch.

Neah pulled his mind out of thoughts on his beloved Timcampy to thoughts on Cross Marian. God. He hated that man with a bloody passion; he always dumped his unpaid debts on top of him. Neah had it just as bad as Allen did. He'd always been able to pay it off with performances, while Allen went the gambling route. Neah didn't much like how Cross had turned his cute nephew into a dark gambler with an ego when it came to poker.

"A vampire, huh?" Neah mused, as he watched the mayor of this small German town explain this Crowley figure to his currently tied up nephew. Neah sighed, and wondered…why did his nephew always get into so much trouble? He was always getting into near-death experiences and problems that would leave his uncle panicking and having to interfere with things.

"Bookman Junior?" Neah frowned deeply. He'd known the current Bookman…and his apprentice. And this wasn't his previous apprentice. What…ah well…the Bookman clan wasn't his problem now. It was this vampire, and the Noah clan. Already Allen was getting into oodles of trouble and they weren't even close to finding Marian yet.

"Oh lord. I feel faint. Allen's going to get into so much trouble for before this mission is over…" Neah muttered to himself, although everything he generally said was to himself…

Back to his paranoid stalking of his cute nephew now that Neah had gotten himself all worked in about how much trouble his…oh. He'd already found the vampire…and had been bitten. "Ow. That's definitely Innocence there…" Neah stated simply. "That's….not a vampire. That's an Innocence accommodator."

The two Exorcists were now venturing towards the vampire's castle, by now, Neah had figured out that he was only an Akuma vampire and that's why his cute nephew's blood had tasted so bitter to him. After all, Allen was his cute nephew…his blood would taste as good as he looked. Or not.

"Man-eating flowers? Really Marian? You gave him man-eating flowers? Oh. When I get my hands on you I'm going to strangle the bloody hell out of you…" Neah muttered crossly. He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something to let Allen know that they responded to love…kind of like that little man-eater Cross had made little Allen raise. "Aha. Got it." Fiddling around through Allen's head was something he usually didn't do. He was already in his head, so why mess around it even more? He brought up the memory of Rosanne for Allen to remember.

e

"_I am Master Aleister's assistant, Eliade" _

Eliade? Akuma. Neah could tell that she was an Akuma. No doubt about it, she was an Akuma. "Alleeeen. She's an Akuma." Oh wait. He couldn't hear him. Neah twitched, and sighed. "This is going to end badly." He had no idea that he was so completely right.

"_All Akuma. The pentacle marks on the ground must be on the ground because the flesh must have decayed and the insides must have leaked out."_

"_The Baron has been attacking Akuma." _

"It was about time you noticed that he's an Innocence Accommodator." Neah drawled, sighing heavily. "They really aren't that bright, are they? As much as it hurts me to say that about my own cute nephew…"

"_Aleister Crowley. Are you really a vampire?"_

"Uh. He basically is a vampire...he's an Akuma vampire…." Neah was saying, which for once in his unlife that Allen would /hear/ him inside of his head and not be freaked out by the voices in his head, but generally people were freaked out by voices in their head…

"_Oh my…if it isn't that cute little white haired kiddo…I thought I told Aleister to slaughter you."_

"I know it. It's going to end badly. Great. ALLEN. She's a bloody Akuma! OH WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR JUST ONCE," Neah flung his arms into the air in an angry conniption. "That voice in your head is supposed to be your conscious...why am I not your conscious. I'm smart, I'm reasonable..."

"_Aw. No response? Or is it that you don't feel up to it? Perhaps you took more damage from Aleister then I thought." _

"Shit! Allen! You dumbass. Fight back! Mana, you effing /idiot./ Now is /not/ the time for you to be repairing Allen's injured eye. There's plenty of time for that later." Neah hissed, flinging his arms back into the air. "Allen. If you die. I swear I'm going to kill you…which in retrospect won'tt work if you're already dead…"

"_Extend your neck. I'm going to drain all the blood from your body and hand it at the gates of this castle. That way, no one will ever come here again. I can present this kid's life in exchange for Crowley's; I can gain credit for it as well." _

Neah cracked his knuckles in annoyance as he took over. There wasn't a Noah in the vicinity as far as he could tell, so he was at least safe as he did this. Neah's left hand, Allen's hand of Innocence shot out, grabbing the axe easily.

"_Che. He's still moving. He's not unconscious?"_

Neah's hand tightened around the axe, breaking it easily. "Innocence. Activate." His gaze flickered over to the skull-formation that was Allen's curse and Neah smiled softly. "Welcome back, niisan."

"_You're an Akuma."_

"_You're a strange one."_

"Oooh. Nice comeback, lady." Neah drawled sarcastically as his influence faded now that Allen regained consciousness.

"_I withdraw my previous remarks. I have a reason to fight you."_

Neah huffed in annoyance at having to interfere in Allen's fight, yet again. He swore that kid needed a babysitter sometimes with the manner of which he got into trouble. Neah sighed, and shrugged his shoulders. When he'd chosen to be an Exorcist, he had known his path was going to be dangerous, even deadly. As he had known when he chose to go against the Millennium Earl; it was a dangerous path.

"_The first time we fought these flowers, I remembered something. When I was with Master, I took care of the same type of flowers. _

"_Then you can stop them?"_

"_Yes. These flowers won't bite humans who are kind to them. Put your heart into it, and show these flowers some love and affection."_

"_Got it." _

"_I LOVE YOOU."_

"I love you too," Neah trilled, snickering slightly before being all business again, watching sadly as the two enemies; Akuma and Exorcist battled to the death. Enemies like that…nothing could ever change. Neah knew that better than anyone after his betrayal of the Noah clan.

"_You stupid flower. You ugly, crap, nauseating, piece of shit flower. I hate you!"_

"_What are you doing, Crow-chan!"_

"_I have destroyed Eliade. I have no more will to live…"_

"Oh my god. YOU SUICIDAL FREAK. Don't take my cute nephew with you," Neah screeched. "Get away from him if you're going to kill yourself. Get away from him, you freak of nature. Get away from my cute nephew if you're going to insult your psycho flowers."

* * *

><p>AN; Wheee. Neah's angry at Crowley now. xD For trying to take Allen down in his psycho suicide mission.

Next chapter; Tyki vs Allen Round 1. The poker game.


End file.
